


A different life

by Anonymous



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 6 years passed since that fateful night, when Aladdin was defeated by Jafar and was exiled to a far away place. Jafar spared the former sultan’s life on the condition that Jasmine would marry him, to which she agreed.





	1. A different life

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been thinking a while about what would have happened if Jafar and Jasmine got married and had children, and Aladdin was alive as well. Most people imagine their marriage as something terrible but I don’t think that it would be like that. What if Jafar changed for the better, but Aladdin changed for the worse due to bitterness? For them, having children would really complicate things. This concept was too interesting not to think about it.  
> (sorry for grammar mistakes in advance, English is not my native language)

6 years passed since that fateful night, when Aladdin was defeated by Jafar and was exiled to a far away place. Jasmine never heard of him again and as the years went by, she accepted the fact he will not return, possibly being dead.

Jafar spared the former sultan’s life on the condition that Jasmine would marry him, to which she agreed. Following that, Jafar sort of calmed down after gaining the power and position he wanted.

Iago didn’t understand why they wouldn’t dispose of the girl and her father, like they first planned. Jafar said that he changed his mind. She was a princess after all, and she was beautiful, any man would want her. He also found great satisfaction and amusement in how the tables were turned. He was laughing to himself when he was thinking about all the princes she rejected, and now she was stuck with him, probably whishing not being so picky before. She was stubborn and conceited, but he was much older and wiser than to bicker constantly with her. He knew that she would change her behavior eventually.

Ruling the country was more important than worrying about her though. There were a lot of problems in Agrabah to deal with, and he had always thought that Jasmine’s father was not fit to rule. Since Jafar came from a poor family he knew very well what life is really like outside the palace, and he had ideas how to solve them.

*

On an especially hot afternoon day, Jasmine was sitting on a bench in the palace courtyard, in the shade of the trees.

“Jasmine! Jasmine!”

A man called her name, and she turned her head to see who it was. She couldn’t believe her eyes. It was Aladdin, sitting on a tree, hiding among the leaves. She was so shocked that she couldn’t manage to say a word, and she wasn’t even sure she wasn’t dreaming. He probably climbed over the nearby palace wall.

“I’ll get you out of the palace, and we can escape together. I’m so sorry I couldn’t come sooner…I wish I could have! I’ll explain everything later, there’s no time for it now.”

Jasmine finally found her voice.

“Aladdin…I’m so happy to see you alive! And I’ve missed you so much! But…”

Suddenly she heard running steps, someone was approaching them.

“Careful, someone’s coming!” she warned Aladdin, who quickly hid among the leaves.

She was relieved when it turned out it wasn’t one of the guards. It was a little girl, and Aladdin noticed she had blue eyes, a very rare thing among their people.

“Saif is teasing me again!” the girl said angrily.

“Don’t take him too seriously, Leila. You know he’s like that,” Jasmine answered wearily.

Leila grimaced, but nodded and ran back to a young boy, whom Aladdin has just noticed. Both of them wore royal clothing.

“Who are they, Jasmine?” Aladdin asked, confused.

Jasmine looked at him. She was so embarrassed, and he even saw fear in her eyes. She quickly turned her head, she couldn’t bare to look into his eyes for long. She didn’t know how to explain. She had never thought she would meet Aladdin again and that she had to tell him about this.

Aladdin suddenly realized what was happening, and his heart sank. How could he have been so foolish that he didn’t think of that? It had been 6 years, after all.

“No…it can’t be. It can’t,” he said in a faint voice.

Tears began to fall down Jasmine’s face.

“I thought you were dead. They’re mine. _And his_.”

Aladdin looked at the children again, who were playing around the fountain, with Jasmine’s tiger, Rajah lazily laying on the ground near them. Indeed, they clearly resembled Jafar, especially the boy. Except that unlike Jafar, he had a kind face. Suddenly a red parrot appeared in the air, and sat on the boy’s shoulder. Aladdin recognized the bird immediately. The boy smiled and caressed its feathers. “Iago, you scared me!” he laughed.

Saif was fond of Iago, and the bird also liked him very much. Iago spent almost as much time with Saif as with Jafar. But Jasmine didn’t like how close they were because she thought Iago had a bad influence on the boy, trying to make Saif behave and think like Jafar.

Aladdin turned his head back to Jasmine.

“I’m so sorry, it’s my fault…. but…there must be a way,” he said desperately.

“There is no way Aladdin. It’s over for the two of us.”

“The genie…” Aladdin started, but she interrupted him.

“What’s with him? Perhaps you want to erase everything? Their existence too? You only see that they are Jafar’s children, but they’re mine too!”

Aladdin bit his lips. Actually, he thought of something like that.

“They have nothing to do with this conflict of us,” she continued. “And you couldn’t possibly want me to agree to kill their father? He loves them too.”

“That monster doesn’t love anybody but himself!” Aladdin bursted out.

“You know nothing, Aladdin. He doesn’t treat me badly, and he’s kind to the children too. It is true that we had a lot of quarrells at the beginning, but...Well, it doesn’t really matter what I think of him. What really matters is that I have a family now.”

All of those emotions she had supressed now erupted from her, saying the last sentence really angrily.

“Jasmine, why are you so angry with me? You know well I would have come to save you earlier if I could have. I had never given up on you!”

“I know, but you see how difficult the situation is. Please…just go away. There’s nothing we can do anymore. And I don’t want him to hurt you.”

Aladdin shook his head in disbelief. All these years, he had thought that the worst had already happened. He was wrong.

“I can’t just leave you here,” he tried to persuade her. “I won’t give up that easily.”

He didn’t believe what she said about Jafar not hurting her. He didn’t want to leave her with the monster who ruined their lives. But seeing Jasmine persistence, he retreated for the moment, climbing over the wall of the palace, and disappearing in the city.

Jasmine felt heartbroken, and put her face in her hands.

Saif was 6 years old, and Leila was 4. Her father, the former sultan Hamid, passed away 2 years ago, not long after their daughter was born. She remembered her father saying “ _You should care for them and love them, regardless of who their father is.”_ She wished he still lived, desperately needing his comfort more than ever.


	2. Change of heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin's attack on Jafar makes Jasmine realize how she really feels about her husband.

The next day Jafar was sitting in the throneroom, reading a piece if paper, a report the guards had given him. Iago lay next him on a cushion, eating fruits. All of a sudden, Jafar heard the bird choking on the food, having it swallowed the wrong way. He was about to scold him for his gluttony, when he noticed what Iago got scared of, and froze in disbelief. It was Aladdin who stood at the end of the room. Moreover, next to him was his daughter, Leila. Jafar also saw that Aladdin held a sword in his hand. His daughter didn’t seem to be afraid, being only 4 years old, but Jafar got the message at once.

He had no idea what happened to the many guards who guarded the palace. Perhaps they were killed? Or did he manage to sneak past them somehow? If they are still alive, he will surely be harsh to them for their failure. But now he was more worried about that her daughter was practically captured by his most hated enemy.

He looked at Iago who had the same shocked expression on his face as he had, which confirmed what he saw was really true.

“Jafar, I sense HUGE trouble,” Iago groaned.

Jafar stood up and picked up his snake staff.

“Let my daughter go!” Jafar’s voice was full of intimidation and hatred, but Aladdin also saw fear in his eyes. He also noticed he was worried for his daughter, not himself.

“For your own sake, I hope you didn’t hurt Jasmine,” said Aladdin, his voice being strangely calm. He brought the girl with him so Jafar wouldn’t attack him on sight, and gain some advantage.

“Would you be surprised if I told you I didn’t?” Jafar anwered with gritted teeth. “Others might have not been as patient as me, considering her temper. Anyway, is there a point to this conversation, street rat?”

Aladdin let go of the child's hand, and allowed her to run to his father. Jafar quickly picked her up, and held her close, the girl putting her arms around his neck.

“Don’t you ever dare to touch her again,” he said, his voice full of hatred. “I guess it is not hard to figure out what you want, rat. The lamp and the throne were meant to be mine, which you tried stole from me. I should have gotten rid of you permanently.”

“The same power-hungry snake as ever. I won’t rest until I have my revenge on you, and free Jasmine from your tyranny!” Aladdin shouted furiously, filled with blind rage. Jasmine clearly didn’t tell the truth about Jafar being what he was. He started to walk slowly toward them, sword still in hand.

“So, you’re planning to plunge that sword through my heart in front of my daughter? What would _my_ dear Jasmine would think of you then?” Jafar mocked.

“Are you hiding behind a child? That’s not you, Jafar.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

Aladdin was getting dangerously close now. Not only that, there was a strange light in his eyes. In fact, Jafar had seen glares like this back then, when he was young and lived in the slums. It was the stare of killers. He also had clothes which soldiers wore, but it wasn’t the one which the people of Agrabah wore. He was surprised by this, it seemed that Aladdin changed a lot since their last encounter.

He put Leila down, and addressed Iago, while still keeping an eye on Aladdin.

“Iago, take her away. Now!” Jafar ordered.

“But -”

“Do it!”

“Alright, alright, just don’t get yourself killed, will ya?”

While they headed toward the other door of the room, Jafar attacked Aladdin with magic, shooting fireballs from his staff.

Magic or not, the man was still somewhat twenty years younger than Jafar, being more agile and stronger, and he soon managed to stab him in the side. It was not fatal, but it was enough to slow him down, and to Aladdin get the upper hand. Jafar in response punched him in the face and blasted him away with magic. He kept him away for a short time but not being sure that he couldn’t last long, clutching his side, blood pouring out between his fingers.

“You seriously think this would solve things? What a fool,” he laughed despite the pain. “There’s nothing you can do. You’re too late.”

*

When Iago left the room with the girl, he saw that all the guards were lying on the ground. He didn’t see any injuries, it seemed they were just unconscious. He never trusted or liked Jasmine, but he decided to look for her to tell her what was happening, and to take Leila to her. Fortunately, she was nearby in Saif’s room with her son. There were even some guards standing outside the door.

“Jasmine! Aladdin is here and he attacked Jafar!”, shouted the bird. “I managed to bring Leila here, she was there too.”

Jasmine gasped, with dread on her face, and Saif looked confused.

“I must stop this…Only I can stop this! Guards, take care of the children!” she ordered.

At that moment, her son started running towards the throne room, fast as lightning. She quickly ran after him, but didn’t shout at him, she knew him too well to know that he would refuse to listen to reason.

“Damn it, that boy likes to cause trouble!” Iago yelled angrily, as he was flying beside Jasmine.

The battle between Jafar and Aladdin was still ongoing, when they suddenly heard a yell from the end of the room.

“Dad!”

Both of them looked that way, and Aladdin realized it was the little boy he saw in the courtyard, standing in the doorway. In his dark eyes were the same hatred as in Jafar’s as he looked at Aladdin, and held a scimitar in his hands. From the way he held the weapon it was evident that he had some training in swordplay. But he also noticed that the boy’s hands were shaking a little. Jafar had no idea where he got the sword, he probably took it from one of the guards. Maybe they were really dead.

“Saif, get out of here at once!” Jafar shouted at his son, anger and worry mixed in his voice.

“I won’t!” 

The boy was ever as stubborn as his mother. And short tempered, just like himself. This combination was always difficult to deal with. The moment he saw that his father was injured, he couldn’t stay quiet. When he arrived and saw the guards laying around, he knew there was serious trouble, and he took one of their swords. The boy adored Jafar, and he became enraged seeing him hurt.

Meanwhile Jasmine arrived, and managed to catch him by his shoulders just in time before he launched forward.

“Stop, all of you!” she shouted desperately.

Aladdin froze as his eyes met with Jasmine’s. She wasn’t entirely sure, but she thought that saw shame in them.

Jafar took the opportunity to heal himself, the blood loss was starting to weaken him more and more. When some of the guards from the other wing of the palace also arrived, Aladdin decided to make a run for it. As soon as Jafar was finished, he wanted to shoot Aladdin with his magic, but Aladdin’s magic carpet saved him, and he flew outside of the palace, unharmed.

“Damn that elusive rat!” Jafar shouted angrily, clenching his fist.

“Geez, that’s why I wanted to stay. I could’ve helped,” Iago commented.

“I didn’t need your help,” answered Jafar with gritted teeth.

He then turned to Jasmine and gave her a sinister look.

“Everyone, leave us alone for a while,” he told the others.

Jasmine knew this voice of his, which didn’t mean any good. She already knew what this was about.

While leaving, Iago sat on Saif’s shoulder.

“What have gotten yourself into this time, kid? The future sultan needs to be more careful, right?”

Jasmine didn’t tell her husband that she met Aladdin, but for Jafar, it was obvious, since she wasn’t surprised at all when she saw the man. Jafar confronted her about hiding this from him.

“You both…you are just terrible! You couldn’t resist bloodshed!” said Jasmine angrily.

“He was the one who broke into the palace and tried to kill me. I only defended myself,” he retorted. “So, care to explain since when have you known he’s been lurking around here?” he demanded angrily.

“Since yesterday.” Jasmine reluctantly answered.

Jafar began raging, which scared Jasmine. It was rare for him to do so, and whenever he did, it wasn’t aimed at her. He was walking up and down, shouting, and emphasizing the part where Leila was caught. When he finished, he stopped in front of Jasmine and let out a long sigh. He saw that she was afraid of him, despite he had never hurt her. She didn’t dare to look into his eyes.

“I understand why you did it. But much worse things could have happened,” he said coldly.

Jasmine still averted her gaze. Instead, she stared at Jafar’s torn and bloodstained cloth, where the sword stabbed him. She suddenly reached her hand out and pulled his shirt away, trailing her fingers over his skin, where the wound was. Only a pale scar remained there.

“Nothing serious,” Jafar commented nonchalantly, but her caring surprised him a little.

“I just didn’t want the two of you to fight,” Jasmine said darkly, finally raising her head.

Jafar wanted to retort sarcastically, but changed his mind and shook his head instead.

“He wanted me to escape with him but I refused,” she continued.

“Did you?” Jafar asked, clearly surprised. He quickly changed his facial expression though. “You made the right choice, obviously. I will find out what happened to the guards. It is not the first time they were lazy, but it will be last one, I swear.”

“Jafar, you shouldn’t-“ Jasmine began, but he interrupted her.

“This is not your call, Jasmine. They’re responsible for this trouble too.”

*

Jafar was walking towards the secret room where he kept the magical lamp. As usual, Iago sat on his shoulder, and he opened his beak to speak, but Jafar interrupted him.

“I already know what you have in mind Iago, so spare me the commentary,” Jafar said, rolling his eyes as the bird gave him an angry look. “I didn’t believe the boy was still alive, otherwise I wouldn’t have been so careless.”

“He almost killed you.”

“Almost? Iago, don’t be ridiculous. The wound was easy to heal. And as for Jasmine… I was right about her, you see. She sided with me, instead of her precious Aladdin. All that patience brought results. She’s too proud to admit it though,” he said content, and smiled.

Iago just shooked his head, annoyed. He never liked Jasmine, and Jafar marrying her didn’t change his opinion of her.

Much to Jafar’s relief, the lamp was still in its place. It was well hidden and well-guarded by his magic. He didn’t tell the others about its whereabouts. Jasmine for obvious reasons, he didn’t want her to turn its powers against him. As for the children, he didn’t want them to waste their wishes before they reach adulthood.

*

The following morning Jafar walked out to the courtyard, finding Jasmine talking wih Razoul. She often inquired about the well-being of the people of Agrabah, never missing the opportunity to tell Jafar her opinion. Seeing the sultan, Razoul bowed and returned to his post. Jasmine sat on a nearby bench, watching their son and daughter play, and Jafar sat next to her.

“How are they?” he asked.

“Good. But Saif wanted to know who Aladdin was, and I haven’t told him anything…yet.”

“It would be the best not to tell them the truth. Ever.”

She crossed her arms angrily.

“You know well you can’t erase the things you did. Are you afraid they’ll know what kind of man you really are?” Jasmine asked, hot-tempered, giving him a hostile stare.

“Here we go again…” Jafar chuckled, which always got on Jasmine’s nerves. “I don’t think I’ve been such a bad husband, I have even listened to your suggestions about Agrabah. And definitely not a bad father either. We’ve been relatively good until this brat showed his face again.”

Jasmine didn’t answer. She knew he was right with that. She despised him at the beginning, but as the years went by, she slowly, but gradually began to like him. His personality certainly changed for the better, although just a little.

Jasmine’s hostility toward him made Jafar uncertain again, wondering about their relationship.

“Tell me, Jasmine: Would you want him to kill me?” he asked sternly.

There was a short pause then Jasmine answered in a definite voice

“No. Of course not.”

Jafar wasn’t sure if she was telling the truth even though yesterdays events proved the opposite.

*

Jasmine was looking at the ceiling, not being able to sleep. Jafar was sleeping beside her, lying on his side, facing the other direction. She sat up and rested her chin on her knees.

 _“Why? Why did he have to return?”_ she thought bitterly.

She had already accepted her life, that she was married to someone whom wasn’t in love with and had children with him. She even got used to it. But his reappearance made the old wound reopen.

“Is there something wrong?” she heard Jafar asking, which surprised her, because she thought he was asleep.

“I just can’t sleep.”

He didn’t say anything. After a few minutes, Jasmine turned to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

“What if he returns?” she asked, worried.

“He’ll be killed,” Jafar answered as a matter of factly, knowing well whom she was referring to.

She didn’t reply. She would never wish Aladdin’s death but she knew that Aladdin had become dangerous and she was still doubtful about what whould have been the outcome of that fight if she didn’t intervene. She remembered Aladdin’s face, how it almost seemed like as he was another person, and that scared her. No doubt the past years scarred him as well, and she couldn’t blame him for that.

She laid back down on the bed, trying to sleep, and trying to dismiss her worries about the future. After a while, Jafar turned to Jasmine and caressed her arm. It was comforting to be beside him, and she would have never thought she would ever feel that way. 6 years was a long time, although she has never frogotten what he had done and had never forgiven him. How could she? Her feelings were so contradictory towards him. She was torn between hatred and love. She hated him, for stealing the throne from his father, for tearing Aladdin and her apart from each other, and for forcing her into marriage. But at the same time, she couldn’t deny the fact that after their marriage, he treated her and their children well. When she saw that Jafar was bleeding, and not knowing how serious the wound was, she was worried. She was afraid that he would die.


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Jafar wanted Aladdin to hear this! That eventually Jasmine chose him instead of the street rat.

“You still haven’t told me who that man was.”

Saif stood arms crossed in front of his parents in the throne room, demanding an answer. For his age, he was more mature and they knew it was pointless to keep silent about the matter.

Jafar gave a meaningful stare to Jasmine before turning to his son.

“He was a thief who tried to steal the throne many years ago.”

Jafar saw that Jasmine gave him a look of disapproval, but he didn’t care.

He put his hand on Saif’s shoulder.

“Come son, let’s take a walk,” he said, smiling. He wanted to be away from Jasmine so he could take Saif’s beliefs to a direction which he preferred.

They walked out to the garden and Jafar turned to the boy.

“Listen to me, Saif. If this man ever gets in your way when you will be sultan, kill him. On sight. He wants to take your right to the throne. It’s highly possible he would try and you cannot allow that. Do you understand?”

“I do, and I will,” the child said in a serious voice, then added angrily. “I hate him.”

“Indeed, you should. You must show him that you are not someone who gives up his birthright. And about your attack…You were brave, but reckless. You know what I always say: Do more things by wisdom than by force. Cunning can be a far better weapon than a sword. Remember this.”

*

In the evening Jasmine was sitting in front of her bedroom mirror, combing her hair. Just as she finished and stood up, Jafar opened the door.

“Jafar, are they well?” she said in a worried voice, referring to the children.

Jafar raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Why, yes. They’re sleeping already. What is the matter?”

“I’m just worried.”

Jafar sighed.

“I doubled the guards since the incident, and I pay more attention to them, too. Not to mention how good patrol Iago is. He won’t catch us by surprise anymore. I promise.”

He walked to the balcony, caressing her arm as he passed. He leaned on the edge and ran his fingers through his hair. He was looking down the courtyard, deep in thoughts. Jasmine hesitated for a while, then followed him.

“Jafar? I’ve been thinking about what you said to me the other day…You were right.”

This caught Jafar by surprise and he turned to Jasmine.

“Really?”

“You’ve been kind to me and the children... I too, love you. I was just denying it because of what happened in the past.”

Jafar was so surprised by this, that for the first time, he couldn’t say anything. He would have never thought she admitted that he won. Even long before he seized the throne, he never understood why she hated him so much, given the fact that he was always kind and polite to to her. She had probably seen through his manipulations. Follwing their marriage, he noticed her change of attitude towards him, but he was never sure how strong she really felt for him.

She put her hands on his chest and kissed him. He was very surprised but suspicious at the same time.

“Why the sudden change? Do you want something from me? A favor, perhaps?” he asked, but had to fight back the urge to smirk.

“No. I just wanted you to know, that is all.”

It was true. A great weight lifted from her soul by admitting her feelings, which she had been fighting for years.

Jafar finally smirked and returned the kiss. How he wanted Aladdin to hear this! That eventually she chose him instead of the street rat. He really wanted to say something sarcastic, given the fact he finally managed to shatter Jasmine’s stubborness. But he knew better. It took long enough to settle this matter, and he didn’t want to ruin this moment. At least something good resulted from Aladdin’s return.

*

Jafar still had a satisfied smile on his face when he met Iago the next morning.

“What’s with the cheerful expression?” the parrot asked suspiciously.

“Nothing,” Jafar answered plainly.

“Jafar, we must kill the boy! I'm feeling paranoid! He can return anytime and who knows what will be then. We should act!”

Iago was getting hysterical again but Jafar had to admit he was right.

“I know. It would be the best to find him first than anticipating an attack. I still cannot understand why did he return only now? Why did he wait so many years? But what bothers me more is that he wore clothes which the people of Alshawwir do. He probably had been living there, and if he really did, I won’t search for him there. I am reluctant to cause trouble in that country. We have enough problems, the last thing we need is a war with them. Especially knowing how aggressive they are.”

“That’s all you can say?” the parrot asked, irritated.

Jafar waved his hand impatiently.

“We will plan something, figure out how to get rid of him for good. Knowing him, he’ll return and I’m certain he’s still in Agrabah. Hiding and waiting for an opportunity. He had always been good at evading our guards.”

When he meets Aladdin again, he will definitely tell him about Jasmine’s confession about loving him. He smirked to himself.

“You act very strange today,” Iago remarked, seeing his facial expression.

“Never mind, Iago,” Jafar said, amused by the temper of the bird.


	4. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jasmine, that man of yours is not the same as he was. Trust me, I know a lot of tricks from my time on the streets," Jafar said.

As Jafar walked the hallways of the palace, he ran into Jasmine. She gave him a warm smile, which surprised Jafar. He still needed to get accustomed to the fact that she had a change of heart, but he loved it anyway. So much had changed since their marriage, and that made him to remember their first argument.

“This is what you agreed upon, on your own free will,” Jafar pointed out. “I gave you a choice, didnt’I?”

“An unfair choice!” Jasmine retorted.

“Indeed. But it was still a choice.”

She didn’t answer, just folded her arms angrily, turning her head away. Jafar watched her for a short while, then calmly said:

“You hate me, but you don’t even know who I am.”

“I already know what needs to be known. You’re a cruel man and a liar!”

“Believe it or not, I don’t wish to fight you all the time. In fact, I must speak with you about something important. There are certain things you need to understand. You only have been outside the palace once or twice. Were the things you saw satisfying?”

“No…not really,” Jasmine answered quietly, thinking of all the poor people she had encountered.

“I had been there, you know. I had experienced it firsthand. The poverty, the criminals, the high taxes…I am from a poor family. I became a vizier in order to make a difference in Agrabah.”

Jasmine was greatly surprised by this.

“You've never told me.”

“You've never showed any interest in me, only resentment.”

“But the things you did...you didn’t need to-”

“On the contrary, my dear, I had to. Your father was a bad ruler, and extreme measures had to be taken. This kingdom would have already collapsed if it hadn't been for me. But I won’t deny that I took great pleasure in taking the throne…and marrying you,” he grinned.

“You think too much of yourself, Jafar. That’s still no excuse for what you did to us.”

“You must understand that I want to change Agrabah for the better, and that I’m not your enemy. Not anymore,” he said quietly, and caressed her face with the back of his hand.

Previously, Jasmine hated Jafar’s voice too, the way he always sucked up to her and her father. That was until she realized he had quite an attractive and soothing voice, when he spoke in a normal way. Just like now.

She was also taken aback how Jafar was able to be kind, without pretending.

*

A week already passed since Aladdin had attacked the palace.

Thinking that he had left, Jasmine thought it was safe to go outside the palace. Once in a while she took a walk on the streets of Agrabah, disguised, to see how their people fared. Naturally, some of the guards always accompanied her to ensure her safety, that was the only way Jafar agreed with this “unnecessary foolishness”, as he called it. He thought that walking around like a commoner was not without danger. Despite Jafar’s protests, Jasmine found it important to see the well-being of their people firsthand. Not to mention that she refused to stay in the palace all the time, just like when she had to during her father’s rule. Before he had become queen, she hadn’t cared for politics, and she had been quite self-centered. All of that changed when she married Jafar. She regretted being conceated and treating everyone as lesser beings, especially Jafar, when he was still a vizier. Despite the evil things Jafar did, she had been unfair and rude to him, she had to admit that to herself.

While walking through the marketplace, she was so busy that she didn’t notice that her guards, one by one, disappeared. It wasn’t long before someone grabbed her, and she found herself in the air, flying on a magical carpet.

She gasped when she realized who her kidnapper was. Long ago, whenever she saw Aladdin, her heart had been filled with love, but this time it was different. She realized that she became scared of him.

He took her to a place which she instantly recognized. It was Aladdin’s old home – or rather a hideout- in the suburbs. He put her down and he hismelf quickly jumped off the carpet and turned to face her.

“Listen, I’m sorry that I scared your children the other day, I-” he started.

Jasmine didn’t wait for him to finish the sentence, she slapped him in the face instead as hard as she could.

“How dare you ruin our lives! You provoked Jafar, so he attacked you, why wouldn’t he? You are a threat to him. And what makes you think you have more right to the throne than Jafar? Neither of you are royalty!”

Aladdin looked shocked.

“I don’t know what he did to you, but you speak crazy things,” he replied.

“He didn’t do anything. It’s my common sense, and my duty as a queen and a mother. I’ve already told you that we cannot change things. I’ll stay with him, no matter what. For the sake of everyone, please leave. This is my last word.”

Aladdin suddenly grabbed her wrist with a furious look on his face.

“I sacrificed everything to reunite with you, and I won’t turn back, now that I’ve reached my goal.”

“Since when have you become so violent?” Jasmine asked judgingly, as she tried to pull her hand free.

Aladdin recognized his mistake, and looked down in embarasssment, releasing her hand.

“What has happened to you all these years? I need to know. You’ve changed so much, and it frightens me,” Jasmine asked, and her features softened.

“I had to work for them,” Aladdin replied darkly. “The people of Alshawwir. They’re…different from us. They’re not hesitant when it comes to killing. They rescued me when Jafar exiled me, but I had to work for them as a mercenary in return. I killed a lot of people. For the sake of that one day I can return to you. And I did. But now you’re making a fuss just because you have children!”

“You think it was easy for me? I’m sorry about what happened to you, but I won’t accept that you want to add Jafar to your list.”

“What will you do to stop me?” Aladdin asked in a low, sinister voice.

“I **love** him, Aladdin!”

“And you say I’m the one who lost his mind. You can’t be serious. He **forced** you!”

“That is true. But later things changed, as I got to know him better. Let me go back, Aladdin. Jafar will follow you till the end of the world, if you won’t. Besides, I don’t even know where he keeps the lamp, I had never found it.”

Aladdin didn’t answer at once. Then he nodded and coldly said:

“I can’t make you see reason. So be it, then.”

His facial expression was a mixture of anger, sadness and disappointment. Jasmine knew at once that she would never be able to forget it.

Aladdin took her back to the palace, and left. Jasmine was watching him fly away, heartbroken. After he disappeared, she immediately sought out her husband. When she found Jafar, she didn’t say anything, just ran up to him and hugged him tightly, his warmth calming her a little.

“What happened?” Jafar asked in a confused voice, seeing that she was distressed.

“I met Aladdin in the city,” Jasmine said. “He decided to leave.”

Jafar sneered at this.

“He’s probably lying, he wants us to lower our guards.”

“No, he doesn’t! I know him, and I convinced him!” she insisted with tears dropping down her face, and putting her hands on Jafar’s arms.

Jafar was having a hard time trying to hold back his anger, which Jasmine noticed too. But seeing her teary face, Jafar eventually chose not to shout. After all, his position as a sultan was safe, and Jasmine also made it clear that she’ll stay with him no matter what.

All the while, Iago was sitting at one of the upper windows, silently mocking Jasmine. Jafar tried his best to ignore him.

“Jasmine, that man of yours is not the same as he was. Trust me, I know a lot of tricks from my time on the streets. He’s resourceful and cunning because he had to survive. And don’t forget that he was the one who always stepped into our lives.”

Before Jasmine could answer, her daughter appeared at the doorway, and walked up to her.

“Why are you crying, mom? Look, I’ve brought you some flowers.”

The kindness of her daughter eased the pain Jasmine felt, and she hastily wiped her tears.

“Oh, that’s really kind of you, Leila. They are beautiful!” she said, as she crouched down to the child. “Listen, I’ve bought you something special at the marketplace, shall we check it out?”

“Yes!” Leila said with excitement in her eyes. “Is it a necklace?”

“We will find out soon, won’t we?” Jasmine winked at her.

As she took Leila’s hand and headed for the door, she exchanged looks with Jafar, who smiled at her.

Iago found it strange that Jafar didn’t go into a rage at the news of Aladdin’s return, like he usually would have done. Jafar just sighed and closed his eyes for a few moments.

“What’s with her melodrama again?” asked Iago, as he sat on Jafar’s shoulder. “This is so tiresome, Jafar! Her constant whining about Aladdin, year after year after ye-“

Jafar grabbed his beak to shut him up, before the parrot could work himself up even more. The last thing he wanted to hear now was his complaints.

“Enough, Iago,” he said, then grinned at him. “She’s just upset, it’ll pass.”

“Upset?!” the bird let out a half scream. “Jafar, that’s an understatement! In case you haven’t noticed, she hasn’t stopped all these years.”

“Oh, she will, from now on.”

“Why are you so sure?”

Jafar grinned, satisfied.

“She herself told me that she intends to stay with me…and that she _loves me_.”

“No way, and you believe that?”

“Well, after that passionate night we spent together, I have no doubts anymore.”

“Stop it, I don’t want to hear about _that_!” yelled Iago, and covered his ears.

Jafar just laughed, he liked to tease the parrot.

“I knew Aladdin would be back,” the bird said angrily.

“That’s hardly surprising. Don’t you worry, though. I’ll do the most thorough search ever, and make sure that he leaves…this world.”

“Just like old times, eh?”

They both started laughing maniacally.

*

It was hard to believe that he once called this place home. Aladdin was watching the palace from his hideout, as night fell over the city. Jasmine probably already told Jafar that he was still here. Aladdin never let others to push him around, and he was eager for revenge. However, he decided to retreat, and go back to his new home, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story's not over yet. ;) The next chapter will be centered around an older Saif.


	5. The prince

“It’s not wise to wander the streets alone, you know. You could be attacked by bandits!” Iago protested.

“Ha. I’d like someone to try!” Saif said, smirking, and putting his hand on his decorated scimitar, which hanged from his belt. “You’re getting on my nerves, Iago.”

 **“You’re** the one who’s getting on mine!” the parrot retorted.

The 16 years old prince was walking down the streets of Agrabah, with Iago sitting on his shoulder. Like many times before, he slipped out of the palace without Jafar’s consent, being ever restless and unruly, just like Jasmine was at his age. He also enjoyed how no one recognized him, except the guards, whom he avoided of course. He was tall and charming, with mid-length hair, and capturing the interest of many women.

As he was walking down the marketplace, she heard someone yelling nearby him, and as he turned to see who it was, she saw a girl around his age, who was trying to lift a crate.

Saif instantly noticed that she wasn’t from Agrabah. She was dressed in somewhat militant, blue clothes, and wore her hair differently, compared to their people.

“Badr, where are you?” she yelled, while looking around. No one answered, so she kept murmuring to herself. “Typical. He wanders off, instead of helping.”

“Let me help you,” Saif offered, and when the girl nodded, he quickly picked it up. It was really heavy, no wonder she was having trouble with it.

“Thank you. Just put it into that corner, please.”

“You’re welcome. I don’t remember seeing you here before. Are you from Alshawiir?”

Iago gave Saif a disapproving look, noticing Saif’s attraction to the girl.

“I am. The sultan allows us to sell our stuff here only twice a month, which is not much. Perhaps he realized our wares are of higher quality.”

It was really uncommon for women to speak this way, which alone surprised Saif.

“I’m sure he has his reasons.” he said, and shrugged.

The girl just giggled, and walked to the stall.

Iago on the other hand couldn’t restrain himself any longer, and yelled at the girl.

“Hey, do not dare to show disrespect to -”

Saif quickly grabbed his beak to shut him up, and gave him a warning, sinister look. He looked like Jafar now. The girl got surprised, and was watching Iago with curiosity.

“Oh, a talking parrot! Never seen one before,” the girl said, amazed.

“Yes, but don’t mind him, he likes babbling a lot,” Saif said and let out a short, somewhat nervous laugh.

“Can I pet it?”

“If you want to,” Saif answered casually, and shrugged.

She reached out to pet the head of the bird, which Iago let her do, but he was cursing on the inside. Saif knew well how much he hated to be treated like a pet, and tried to hold back a laughter.

“He’s nice,” she smiled, then returned to unpack her wares. “So, you’re here for the knives? Or the swords?” she asked casually.

“Excuse me?” Saif asked, puzzled.

“Don’t give me that look. I noticed that scimitar of yours. It’s a beautiful work.”

“Oh…actually, I just…”

“Or are you a bandit, perhaps? Just for your knowledge, all Alshawiirans know how to defend themselves, and not just the men.” she said proudly, while displaying all the weapons she stored in the crate.

Saif started to understand why his father didn’t allow these people to roam their country. They were so strange and different from the people of Agrabah.

“Do I look like one?” Saif replied, smiling. “But no, thank you. I’m fine with my own sword for now.”

“Alright,” she said, sounding a little disappointed. “Me and my brother will be here in two weeks again, if you need anything. My name’s Noor.”

For a few seconds, Saif was tempted to tell her his real name, but he changed his mind.

“I’m Khalid. The truth is, I don’t often come to the marketplace, but I’ll keep it in mind.”

He waved her goodbye, then walked into a quiet alleyway, where no one could hear them.

“Her attitude is the same as Jasmine’s. What’s up with you and your father, falling for women like that?” Iago commented.

“You just can’t hold your beak, can you? You almost revealed who I am!” Saif said angrily, and shook his head in frustration. He angrily pushed Iago off his shoulder, who fell on the ground.

“Geez, thank you. You should make them treat and respect you, like the prince you are! I’m just stating the obvious,” quarreled the bird.

“I’m pretending to be a commoner, remember? Besides, I’m much like my father, Iago, but not _that_ much. I don’t take things too seriously. I know when to do that, though. I can be harsh, when I find it necessary.”

When they reached the outskirts of the city, Saif entered on of the abandoned homes, and climbed the stairs. He often enjoyed the view and calm atmosphere there. He stood in front of the window, leaning against the wall.

“Isn’t it strange that the view’s better from here than from the palace?” Saif asked Iago.

“Can we just go home now, please?” the bird replied annoyed, tapping his feet.

“If you hate this so much, why do you always accompany me, acting like my shadow?”

“Because someone needs to take care of you.”

“I can handle myself, thank you,” he replied with his mouth full, while eating some sweets he bought before.

“I’m still not convinced,” Iago said stubbornly, and folded his wings.

“Suit yourself,” Saif said, and shrugged.

About half an hour had passed, when they suddenly heard footsteps, a person was coming up to where they where.

“Someone’s coming. We probably invaded their place. Great,” Iago warned.

“I’ll just bribe them or something,” the prince said casually.

They remained still, until a man appeared on the top of the stairs, dressed in all black, holding a scimitar. Saif immediately became alarmed at the sight of him. He certainly didn’t appear to be a mere commoner. He watched Saif for a short while without saying a word, then lounged forward to strike at him.

This caught Saif unaware, however, he managed composed himself. It seemed that his assailant underestimated him, failing to wound him. Saif didn’t exaggerate when he said he could defend himself. He was already a skilled swordsman, he had spent endless hours practicing, and he even managed to defeat Razoul in a sparring match not long ago.

It wasn’t long before his assailant lay dead on the floor in front of him. That was when they heard screams below. Saif leaned over the edge of the window, trying to identify the source of the trouble. He saw two of the royal guards attacked by strangers, dressed the same as the one who tried to kill him.

Saif furrowed his brows, and put his hand on the hilt of his sword, but Iago started pulling at his shirt, panicked.

“Don’t get us any more involved, boy. Let’s go back to the palace, and alert Jafar!”

“You’re right. We’ll do that,” Saif nodded.

He began to search for a way to escape on the roofs, not wanting to go down to the streets. It wasn’t long before a second attacker arrived, though. Saif decided it was best to run for it, he didn’t know how many of them were out there wanting to kill him. Iago managed to distract the attacker, while Saif escaped through the window.

The man was chasing him for minutes on the roofs, when all of a sudden, a wooden plank cracked under Saif’s feet, and he fell below. He landed on another roof, almost losing his consciousness from the fall.

“Uh, that hurt,” he groaned.

Meanwhile Iago got rid of the attacker, who was in the process of climbing down to the lying Saif, by throwing an empty pottery on his head. It caused him to fall to his death.

“Take that, you jerk!” the parrot yelled, then flew to the prince.

“Saif! Come on, stop wasting time, others might be on us soon!” Iago urged him.

“Perhaps you could help me, instead of yelling,” Saif complained, while slowly getting up to his feet.

*

Word of the commission in the streets quickly reached the palace too.

“Where’s Saif? We can’t find him anywhere!” Leila told Jasmine, worried. It was already getting dark outside.

“Perhaps he slipped out again?” Jafar asked, his voice full of anger.

Meanwhile, Saif was beyond relieved when he finally reached the palace wall, and climbed over it. He hurried to the fountain to wash his face, and to remove the blood stains.

“This was a disaster, Prince Trouble!” Iago yelled angrily. “Not only we are late, but-“

“Oh, just shut up already!" Saif retorted furiously.

That was when they heard the voice of a man behind them.

“Prince Saif! Your parents have been searching everywhere for you. What happened to you?”

Saif quickly turned around, and saw Razoul standing behind him with a concerned expression.

“I…can’t tell you that,” Saif stuttered.

He could tell from the captain’s facial expression that he knew well that he had been outside, he could always see through his lies.

“Well, his highness is not in a good mood, so I suggest you hurry and see him.”

“I’ll go there immediately. Thank you,” the prince nodded, and walked away, having knots in his stomach.

All of his family members were in the throneroom, in the company of some soldiers, when Saif entered.

“This won’t end well…” Iago whispered, intimidated by Jafar’s glare.

“You have been outside again, am I right?” Jafar confronted his son in a threatening voice.

“Yes,” Saif replied quietly, knowing it was useless to lie.

“Irresponsible fool! What were you thinking?!” Jafar yelled at his son, and stood up, as Saif walked up to him. Iago quickly hid behind Saif, knowing all too well when his master’s anger reached the boiling point. Jasmine and Leila stayed in the back as well, silently observing the drama unfolding. Leila had also grown into a beautiful young woman, and as she stood next to her mother, it was visible how much they resembled each other. Except Leila’s eyes. Although they were blue, there were as much cunning in them as in Jafar’s.

“I apologize,” Saif said, trying to sound convincing. He still didn’t regret anything.

“Tell me what happened,” Jafar demanded. “I have a feeling the fight in the suburbs has something to do with you.”

“I’m unsure, to be honest. I went up to one of the abandoned homes near the marketplace, to…just watch the city below,” he said and shrugged. “That was when I saw two armed men, dressed in all black, who attacked our guards on the street.”

“Who were they? Did you see their faces?”

“No, they hid them. When I saw what was going on, I ran home.”

Iago stared into Saif’s eyes in disbelief, finding it strange that he didn’t mention the fact that he was attacked, and was in mortal danger. Iago knew better to say anything, though.

“I see. At least you didn’t get involved. It sounds like they were mere bandits, but it will need to be investigated,” Jafar said, and laid back on the throne. He even considered that the strangers were assassins, but he didn’t say it out loud, in order not to scare Jasmine and Leila more. “Now get out of my sight, but don’t think you’ll get away that easily this time. And Iago, I’ll have a word with you too…”

The parrot gulped, and Saif quickly retreated to his room. To his surprise, Leila followed him soon. She stood in front of him, arms folded.

“You’ve made him very angry. He hasn’t been that furious for years,” she said, concerned.

“I’ve noticed it, thank you,” Saif replied grimly, and sat on his bed.

“You spend too much time among the commoners.”

Saif rolled his eyes. Leila was quite spoiled, Jafar spoiled her. She also rarely went against their father’s wishes, so she almost never had confrontations with him. Saif and Leila got on well with each other, but lately their relationship got a bit strained due to Leila often siding with Jafar. She had always been better at dealing with their father’s mood swings too.

“I don’t get how you’re not bored, being here all day. Don’t you want to see what life outside is like? By the way, dad himself was a commoner once.”

“That is why he knows what it is like living outside. It is for our safety. He’s just worried about you.”

“Yeah, right,” he grunted. “Just leave me alone, will you?”

She got peeved at that. While on her way out of the room, she grabbed one of Saif’s books, and took it with her, to annoy him. She loved reading, but Saif never lent his own books to her, saying they were too spooky for girls, being about evil mythical creatures. He even used to tell her scary stories when they were younger, laughing at her when she got spooked.

He wanted to yell at her first, but just shook his head and sighed instead.

*

Jasmine was standing on the balcony, looking at the gardens below. Jafar, who was slouching on a sofa inside their room, saw that she shivered from the cold night breeze, hugging herself.

“You don’t need to stand around there. I won’t bite, you know, I’ve calmed down already,” he said in a tired voice.

“I’m not afraid of you, I’m just upset,” She said and walked into the room, stopping in front of her husband, with her arms crossed over her chest. “Sometimes I think you’re too harsh to him,” she continued, her voice both sad and critical.

“Jasmine, my dear. You should see the whole picture. Ruling a country takes a lot of discipline, and Saif often lacks one. He has yet a lot to learn before he becomes as great as I am,” Jafar said proudly. Jasmine just waved her hand dismissively, she got irritated by her husband’s narcissistic personality. “He’s still quite naive about the world.”

“Does this mean that the mighty Jafar hasn’t put an end to crime in Agrabah, like he always says?” Jasmine mocked him, but Jafar knew her better than to take it as an insult.

“You know very well that I did. But human nature cannot be changed. There will always be troublemakers. I should know.” he responded with a shifty grin. 

“Perhaps if you’d let him outside the palace more often, he wouldn’t do such things. I should know,” she snapped back, implying her own adventure when she first escaped the palace. Her witty comeback made Jafar smile with amusement.

“I’ll speak with him tomorrow.” Jasmine continued, and sat next to Jafar. “Sometimes he listens to me more.”

“That’s a good idea,” Jafar replied, while putting an arm around her shoulders, and kissing her on the cheek. She didn’t respond, just leaned on his shoulder.

“It seems to me that you’re upset about something else too,” Jafar commented.

“I am,” she answered reluctantly. “I’m thinking about my father. Now I realize how much trouble I caused him when I ran away, not wanting to take any responsibility as a princess.”

“He did complain to me a lot about that…but it wasn’t that bad,” Jafar soothed.

“At least Leila doesn’t give us much trouble,” Jasmine said.

“For now,” Jafar said. “We are just a few years away from finding her a suitor, and I don’t tolerate temper tantrums well. But on a second thought, she’ll probably lead her husband by his nose,” he giggled.

“You’re always thinking about deceit and lies,” she scolded.

“Because that is how one gets power, my dear,” he smirked.

Jasmine sighed, and tried to restrain herself not to lash out at him, but eventually, she couldn’t keep her opinion to herself. They’ve had this conversation several times since they got married.

“Jafar, I told you that I do not want our children to take the path you did. They don’t _need to_ ,” she said with a challenging look. “You did cruel things, but I’ve forgiven you. Maybe I’m crazy, but that’s how it is.”

“You know, when I took over Agrabah, you called me evil, insane, called me many things... not that I cared, though-”

“What I said was true that time!” she butted in.

“…but things still turned out fine. You don’t have to agree with me on everything, but you could at least trust me.”

Jasmine sighed again, before she continued.

“I trust you. But you know what I’m worried about. Craving for ever more power can cloud people’s judgement, and make them self-destructive.”

“They are royalty, which means they must think with their heads, and not their hearts. Besides, gaining power is one thing, but keeping it is another.”

What he said made sense, but Jasmine didn’t want Saif and Leila influenced by Jafar too much, and become cruel rulers. She still remembered when his son started learning swordplay at the age of 6. He was talented, but whenever something didn’t go well, he simply refused to give up. Once Jasmine had to drag him inside, when it was already dark outside. _“_ _Mom, I must get this right! I’ll be the best in Agrabah!” her son protested._ This happened a few days after Jafar gave him a speech about the importance of power, in his own egoistic way.

Seeing that she got tired, Jafar leaned forward, and placed a kiss on her lips, which usually meant he wanted to put an end to their argument.


End file.
